La evolución de un Destinado Amor
by Broken and Frozen Rose
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno comenzaron siendo compañeros en el mismo equipo 7. A través del tiempo sus sentimientos se van entrelazando, y aunque ambos pasan por situaciones abrumadoras, difíciles y complejas que juegan con la unión de ellos, no hay nada que pueda acabar con dos personas que ya estaban destinadas a amarse.


_**CAPÍTULO 1:**_ __ _ **CUANDO TE VÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ**_

 _ **Contexto: Academia Ninja**_

A los pies de un enorme árbol de Cerezo, se encuentra una niña cuyo cabello es del mismo color que el de los pétalos de sus hermosas flores en primavera, además de unos enormes ojos verdes que contrastan armoniosamente con su cabello rosa pastel. Estas simples cualidades físicas representan a la perfección el significado de su nombre: Sakura Haruno, " _Flor de Cerezo en los Verdes Campos de Primavera"_.

Sin embargo ésta niña llamada Sakura, no es feliz. Día a día debe luchar en contra de las constantes burlas de sus compañeros de la academia, ¿por qué? Sólo por lucir una amplia frente que al parecer no está en proporción con el resto de sus facciones. Por culpa de su inseguridad alimentada por apodos como "Frente de Marquesina" es que la oculta detrás de un exagerado flequillo, pero esto sólo da más material para que encuentren burlas para su supuesto defecto físico.

Por otro lado un niño lucha constantemente para alcanzar a su hermano mayor, y oír las palabras que su estricto padre algún día le dedicaría: _"tal como lo esperaba de mi hijo"_. Sin embargo esa brecha estaba cada vez más amplia. Su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, era un genio por el ángulo que se le mire. Se graduó de la academia a los cortos ocho años de edad, y logró ser miembro anbu y estar bajo las órdenes de la elite ninja desde los inicios de su pubertad, a los catorce años. Experto en el jutsu de shurikens, uso de un evolucionado sharingan, y halagado por todos sus maestros, el hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha tenía una gran vara alta que conseguir.

Éste muchacho se comporta de una forma orgullosa en la escuela, pues él proviene de los uno de los legendarios clanes que enorgullecen a la aldea. Los Uchiha han sido grandes ninjas con un kekkei genkai temido por los países que también poseen aldeas ninjas como arsenal en caso de una eventual guerra. El sharingan, cuyos ojos rojo rubí es el gran terror de aquellos que están en batalla. Sin embargo, detrás de aquellos ojos no sólo hay un enorme poder, es una historia mucho más profunda, incluso sentimental y tormentosa: _todo aquel que despierte el sharingan es porque ha sufrido una enorme pérdida, han perdido lo que es el amor_. Lo peor de todo, es que existe una marca que maldice a los Uchiha, ya que no sólo pueden despertar éste gran poder y usarlo para el bien, sino que todo lo contrario. _La pérdida del amor puede guiarlos a realizar el mal; mentir, traicionar, asesinar sin piedad, incluso a los que en un momento amaste. El dolor, la tristeza, soledad y la sed de venganza no sólo pueden destruir a quienes rodean a un Uchiha, sino que también se destruyen a sí mismos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tú eres la chica a la que todos molestan, ¿verdad? - Ino, una muchacha rubia, linda y popular se acerca a la "Frente de Marquesina", pues no puede soportar ver a una inocente niña sufrir de esa forma por culpa de comentarios desagradables.

La aludida tiene su vista borrosa por la culpa de sus incesantes lágrimas saladas que no han querido parar de salir de sus ojos. Sólo cuando nota la aproximación de alguien usa desesperadamente su chaleco para limpiar su rostro y así evitar que vean su miserable situación.

-Vaya, pero si es bastante grande. Te llamas Sakura, ¿verdad?- Ino con sus pequeños dedos levanta los cabellos del flequillo de Sakura. La pobre niña intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pues su inseguridad y vulnerabilidad iban en aumento al tener a éste desconocida niña tan próxima a ella.- Pero deberías alegrarte. Tienes una cara muy bonita.-Ino tiene una brillante idea, por lo que pide a Sakura que al día siguiente se encuentren en el mismo lugar, y a la misma hora.

La niña Yamanaka cumplió su promesa, y la tímida Sakura quedó sorprendida con las acciones de esa chica que apenas conoce sea tan amable con ella. Un pañuelo color rojo usado para adornar su cabello en forma de cinta, y así dejar al descubierto su frente. Sin embargo esto aumento la incomodidad de Sakura.

-Está lindo Ino-chan… pero… mi frente.- Sakura no quería ser una mal gradecida, pero teme que con éste accesorio las burlas hacia ella aumenten aún más.

-¡Ay no seas así! Sakura, mientras más la ocultes, más se burlarán de ti. Eres una niña muy bonita con todas tus características, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una fatídica desgracia, que quedaría en la historia de Konoha como una de las más grandes masacres, se hizo presente, esa noche.

-¡¿Por qué hermano?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO A MAMÁ Y A PAPÁ?!- Sasuke llegó a su hogar, pero no fue recibido por la calidez de su madre, sino que todo estaba oscuro, borroso, no sabía que ocurría. Eso debía ser una pesadilla, sí, sólo es un mal sueño. Al despertar… al hacerlo… sus padres se encontrarían en casa, lo sermonearían por llegar tan tarde del entrenamiento y luego de eso cenarían como siempre lo hacen ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no despierta? Sus padres aún se hallaban inmóviles frente a él… no respiran… no dicen nada… Su hermano, su gran ejemplo, su amado hermano ha asesinado a las personas más importantes para él, pero no sólo eso, también podría acabar con él, tal como lo hizo con los cadáveres de los Uchiha que se encontraban distribuidos por todos lados. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo.- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, y con ayuda de la gran adrenalina que siente, es capaz de huir de su hermano, de su modelo a seguir. Ahora tiene que estar lo más lejos posible de él. Siente que la muerte lo persigue, y así fue, Itachi no tardó más de un minuto en posicionarse frente a él.

-Tonto hermano menor, si quieres matarme, ¡Maldíceme! ¡Ódiame! Puedes tener una vida despreciable si quieres. Huye, escapa, ¡aférrate a la vida! Y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a mí.- Sólo un instante después, Sasuke se desmaya. Toda la felicidad que conocía, está muerta… _literalmente_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno dejó su timidez de lado, y poco a poco, comenzó a florecer y el cascarón que la envolvía iba desquebrajándose poco a poco, dejando salir su personalidad y naturalidad.

Siguió el consejo que su, ahora, mejor amiga le dio. Comenzó a usar su pañuelo para adornar su cabello y mostrar su antes oculta frente, y con mucha seguridad en sí misma, las burlas finalmente cesaron. Poco a poco dejó de ser la chica tímida que se ponía a llorar a los pies de los árboles. Todo se lo debía a Ino, pues en su compañía ella ahuyentaba a todas aquellas chiquillas antipáticas. Incluso una vez lanzó unas flores en la boca a una de ellas en forma de shurikens, sólo para callar los comentarios desagradables. Luego de eso, Ino dijo una frase que Sakura recordará por muchos años más: _¡Te convertirás en una flor más bonita que el cosmos!_

Luego de las clases de la academia, Sakura rechazó la invitación de Ino de ir a jugar y pasar el rato con algunas compañeras. Prefería ir a casa y estudiar, pues amaba perderse entre libros y tener altas calificaciones, sentía que era muy buena en obtener rápidamente conocimientos.

Sin embargo una tarde, al cruzar los patios de la escuela dispuesta a irse a su hogar, sintió como si alguien aún estuviese entrenando. Se guio por el sonido que provocan los kunais cuando chocan contra el tronco de un árbol. Se acercó y ocultó con tal de no ser vista por su compañero que trabajaba arduamente sus técnicas. Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, no fue difícil suponer que es él gracias al símbolo que cubre la parte alta de su espalda: un abanico. Siguió observándolo, algo en su concentración, habilidad, rápidos movimientos y reflejos le hicieron sentir una gran admiración hacia él ¡pero qué chico tan guay y guapo! Según Ino, cuando a una chica le gusta un chico, el corazón es el delator, pues éste órgano manda mayores pulsaciones y da la sensación de que éste se saldrá del pecho ¡Oh! ¡Esto es algo que Ino debe saber de inmediato!

-¡Chicas, adivinen qué!- Sakura con mucho entusiasmo corrió hacia su mejor amiga, para contarle su gran secreto.- ¡Hay un chico que me gusta!

-Te apuesto a que es Sasuke.- Una de las amigas de Ino se adelantó a los que todas estaban pensando.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida. No creía ser una chica muy obvia en sus acciones.

-¿Estás bromeando? Sasuke es el chico más popular de la escuela. Todas las chicas están detrás de él.- Quien aportó la información era otra chica que estaba pasando el tiempo con Ino.

-¿Es el más popular? No tenía idea… entonces eso significa que tengo mucha competencia…

Ino en ese momento, quería meter a Sakura al capullo de donde la sacó. Ambas mejores amigas estaban interesadas en el _mismo chico_ , y eso no podía traer nada bueno para ninguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ino, a ti también te gusta Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?- Sakura se acercó a la banca donde Ino estaba sentada. Con sus palabras dejó a Ino sorprendida, y sin saber qué responder.- Lo sabía. Si nos gusta el mismo chico no podremos ser amigas, a partir de hoy, seremos rivales.-

Muchos dirán, ¿cómo es posible que una amistad de tantos años acabe por un chico? Pero es importante analizar, que no es viable una sana competencia entre ambas, porque una de las dos inevitablemente saldrá herida si su amiga tiene éxito, y su infante e inocente corazón, no tendrá un buen comienzo en el amor.

 **¡Hola! Éste es el primer capítulo de éste fanfic cuya inspiración sólo comenzó hace menos de un día. Sé que no he colocado interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero tampoco se menciona en el manga, y lo que más intento es no alterar los hechos ¡Paciencia! Que como ya saben, lo mejor es cuando ambos son parte del mismo equipo. Cualquier crítica positiva o constructiva, por favor háganmela saber a través de un review o comentario en la página.**

 **Rose**


End file.
